Twilight
by KRIISPYKREMESZ
Summary: What if Bella had always lived in Forks? What if Edward didn't live in Forks but instead somewhere else near Bellas mother? What if Bella moved in with her mother? One chapter is from Bellas POV and the other is Edwards POV and so forth.
1. Bella

~CHAPTER ONE~ Bella

* * *

I've imagined leaving Forks many times before, thinking about how great it would be to finally get away from this small town. I got my wish and I have never been so scared in my life. Although I've disliked this town for seventeen years, leaving has made me feel so insecure and worried.

I'm leaving my comfort zone, and to my surprise, I guess I will miss Charlie too. My dad can be an unpleasant man to live with at times but he doesn't hover and we have peace with each other. He's calm, quiet and we understand each other.

"Can't you stay in my house with me?" Jake, my werewolf best friend, said.

Yes,that's right, werewolf. Scary thought isn't it? But he's not bad, he's one of the sweetest guys ever. Funny too.

"Haha, you want Charlie to have a heart attack?" I said sarcastically and dryly.

"He loves me. Oh come on Billy will be there and he loves Billy." He said raising his eyebrows and winking at me.

Billy is Jake's father and Charlie has been friends with Billy since they were in diapers.

"Still, once Renée heard that Charlie was leaving she was so excited she wanted me to stay with her and I could'nt resist her. I want to spend some time with her, even though I got to admit I'm scared out of my wits because the school is so huge. They have like 3,200 something students. Thats insane." I said.

He looked at me with a fake sad face and said "You won't miss me? I thought you were sad to leave because you won't see me anymore, yet you were just sad cause your school will be like five times the population of Forks High. Ouch. That hurts." He pouted

"Oh you'll survive without me, I'm easily forgettable. Anyways you can visit me anytime you want."

"Bella don't say that, you're irreplaceable. The greatest friend alive." He looked at me with a real sad face and his eyes were glassy like he was going to cry. I hugged him tightly because I didn't want him sad.

We had such a powerful friendship and it was fun, we would always act like little kids.

Charlie was leaving because as the head police officer he was asked to work at this new police academy in England. Lucky duckling.

Renée, my mother, lives in Miami, Florida and today is my last day here in Forks, Washington. I will start school in a week or so. I was finishing packing when I heard Charlie's cruiser parking in the driveway.

"Bells, are you ready?" Charlie said as he entered.

"Almost, hold on." I yelled from my room.

"Sup Chief?" Jake said going downstairs.

"I've had better days." Charlie grunted.

I was done stuffing my suitcase with only a bag of necessities, a couple of jeans, three shirts, and a cd player. I took a long last look at my room, so many memories here. It took me about ten minutes to recover from myself and I went downstairs and said "Ready."

"Got your plane ticket?" He said.

"Yupp."

"Well I guess it's time to get you to the airport, I'll go start the car." Charlie said as he was finishing his soup -the last meal I cooked for him-and left.

"Wow I still can't believe you are leaving. When will I get to see you again?" Jake said with sadness clearly in his voice.

"I don't know, whenever you want to come over is fine. We can call each other and email too. Maybe once I get a decent phone we can text." I said.

I was also sad, he was my bestest friend ,well my only best friend. I had othed friends but he was numero uno. We left to go to the car and joined Charlie, Jake sat in the passenger seat so I sat in the back, feeling like a crimminal.

As we were driving away from Forks boundaries I felt a million butterflies in my stomach. I was so nervous. Miami was going to be so different and I didn't even try to hide my nervousness -aside from being a horrible actor- I didn't see any point in trying to hide what I felt.

After a couple minutes of driving Jake asked Charlie "Hey Chief, how long will you be gone?"

"Uh, I'm not sure Jacob. Maybe a year or so." Charlie said with a dead tone.

"Can't Bells stay in my house?You know Billy and I will take care of her. She doesn't have to leave." Jake said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sure you guys could but once Renée heard about me leaving she was so excited that Bella was going to stay with her. There is no way Renée can't get her way, she always does. Anyways Phil and her found this nice place and he finally has a stable home, so I guess I had no other choice. I'm sorry Jake I know you'll miss her, I know I already do."

Jake stayed quiet after that. We were reaching Seattle and I think my heart dropped like three times. This was it, it was time. I saw the boomerang shaped airport and all the planes, in which I'm going to end up siting in one. Both Jake and Charlie let out a big sigh as he started to park his cruiser. Once we got out we all looked at the glassy airport and entered,my plane is supposed to depart in 35 minutes. Once inside I noticed that it really beutiful want crowded at all, there was at least 200 people here and it was calm and it was two stories high.

"BELLA!" I heard a group of people -teenagers no doubt- scream my name. I turned but couldn't find the crowd.

"Hey look Jake's here" said someone from the group.

"Bella look up" a guy imaptiently said.

And I did, surely there was the crowd. I saw Cindy, Angela, Mike, Miguel, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, Austen, and Kyle. I also saw Jakes friends that became my friends a couple years ago too. Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, and Leah. All of them were werewolves too.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked in confusion and happiness.

"We wanted to see you again before you left and so we came here. Surprise." said Seth with a big smile.

Everyone murmmered in agreement. Mike came up to me and gave me a big hug squeezing me to death. Then everyone decided to give me a hug also. After 13 hugs I felt extra exhaugsted.

"What time does your flight leave?" asked Angela.

"Um in 30 minutes more or less."

"Okay, so we have to enjoy these last 30 minutes or so with you then." said Tyler.

"I'm hungry. Can we go grab someting to eat please. It sucks being upset and hungry at the same time." said Jacob complaing.

"Sure let's go find the food court." I said.

We went to the food court and everyone got a small hamburger and fries with shakes. After finding a table we started talking about random things and many of my friends kept talking about how I had to talk to them every now and then and tell them how things were going in Miami.

"Don't worry. I'll try my best to contact you guys." I said.

"Like everynight." said Miguel slowy.

"I might not be able to talk to you guys everynight but i'll try my best. Anyways after like a month or so you guys will probably will forget about me." I said joking and shrugging.

"Oh Bella stop that. You're unforgettable." said Jessica.

"Yeah" said Mike. "Just do us a favor and please dont forget us."

"Trust me I won't forget you guys."

"Uh Bella, your plane leaves in 10 minutes, we better get going now." said Charlie.

"Wow we only have less than 10 minutes with Bella?Aw man." groaned Quil.

"I can't believe it," said Ben "It's almost time to see our Bella go."

"Oh, Charlie before I forget Billy wanted you to know that he misses you and he wants you to visit him before you leave too." said Sam.

"Okay, ill go tomorrow morning then, thanks." Charlie said.

As were walking near my gate I saw that all of my friends looked like they were going to cry.

"Are you guys okay? What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"You're leaving!" They all shouted.

"You guys, its fine, its not the end of the world. We will meet again one day. Maybe when Charlie comes back I'll visit." I said trying to calm them down.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the way. We sat in front of the gate when Charlie said "Bells, the plane is departing in five minutes, I think its time you go now."

The first one to hug me was Jacob he gave me a long hug and whispered in my ear "Imma miss you Bells, my two left feet friend. Oh I almost forgot, here take this"-he said while giving me a small little wooden box-"don't open it until you get home. Okay? Love you. Take care."

I almost cried when he said that but I had to keep my cool façade going on and took the box.

"I love you too, Jake. Take care too, I'm going to miss you."

Next to give me a hug was Cindy "Bye Bella! Oh I'm going to miss you so so much. Take care!" She said wiping her blue-green eyes from the tears.

"I'm going to miss you too. Bye." I told her.

This continued on with Angela, Jessica, Leah, Ben, Kyle, Tyler, Miguel, Mike, Seth, Sam, Austen, Quil, and Embry.

Seth made me laugh by saying "Aw, bye Bella, I'm really going to miss you. I hope you don't meet any werewolves there because I will get upset if you forget us your only werewolf friends." He said it so quietly so no one could hear.

Last but not least was my dad. He had watery eyes, but just like me tried keeping it cool. "Bye Bells, Tell Renée I said hello. Take care, I love you and already miss you."

"Love you too, Dad. Take care and have fun in England. See you around. Miss you."

And I began to walk to the gate and turned back to wave my last goodbyes keeping it cool-well at least trying-, smiled, yelled goodbye, turned toward the gate, and kept walking till I was onboard. I sighed and looked out the window. I'm about to face the experience of being a new kid at school, a stranger.


	2. Edward

Chapter 2~ Edward

* * *

«_Lollipop, Candy, Clothes, Handbags, Shoes_!» Thought Alice while she made her next move. I looked at her and laughed.

"Shoes" I said as I winked at her and then said "Checkmate".

Alice got frustrated that I beat her in chess. She was trying so hard to think of other things other than her next move so I wouldn't be able to hear what she was thinking, but she failed and I won.

"I'll beat you next time, Edward." She said.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not." I laughed.

She just stuck her tiny little tongue at me and walked away.

Esme, my mother, came in, home from work with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She said as she entered.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I said "Hey.".

"I have some news. Where's Carlisle?" She said.

"Up in his-." Said Emmett just as Carlisle got next to Esme.

«_Never mind_» thought Emmett.

"So whats the news?" asked

Rosalie.

"Do you guys remember Renée?" Said Esme.

Ha, of course we did. We never forgot anything, but of course she was in her "human" mode.

«_She's really kind_» thought Alice.

«_Aw she's so nice how can we forget_» thought Rosalie.

«_She's one of Esme's best coworkers_.» Thought Jasper.

«_Of course she's really funny_» thought Emmet.

«_Such a kind, gentle, woman like Esme_» thought Carlisle.

"Anyways we were talking today and she told me that she has a seventeen year old daughter that is finally coming home from Forks to live with her tomorrow. But she doesn't start school until Monday and I just wanted you guys to try and make her feel better at school if you see her. She told me her name was Bella." Said Esme.

What a coincidence, we used to live in Forks, Washington two and a half decades ago.

«_Interesting, a native Forks girl. Nice_» thought Emmett.

«_I love meeting new people, maybe we can go shopping together._» exclaimed Alice.

«_As long as she's not prettier than me I guess I'll see what I can do. For Esme._» Thought Rosalie.

«_I have a feeling Alice is happy to meet this Bella girl_.» uh Jasper.

«_Of course I'll see when I can meet her_» thought Carlisle.

"I can't wait." Exclaimed Alice.

We all looked and laughed, of course she couldn't wait, she loved meeting new people, especially if it ment that they will get to be her new guinea pig.

"What do you know about this new girl?" Asked Jasper to Esme.

"Well all I know is that she's an exceptionally shy girl, smart, nice, and clumsy." Said Esme.

"Clumsy?" Asked Emmett. He gave out a snicker.

"Emmett, be nice," Said Carlisle. "Not everyone is as balanced as us."

_«Oh this ought be fun_.» Thought Emmett.

"Maybe we could give her a homecoming gift." Said Alice.

"That's nice, but I don't know what we could give her. Anyways we don't know if she likes gifts or not." Said Carlisle.

"Don't you think its strange giving this girl-who we don't even know-a homecoming gift?" Said Rosalie.

"That's true, maybe we should wait until we get to know her." Said Jasper.

"Fine then." Said Alice.

"Edward, you are awfully quiet. What's wrong?" Asked Esme.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I answered truthfully.

"About what dear?" She asked.

"Random things, no need to worry, I'm fine Esme." I lied.

I hated to lie to her but I knew the truth would break her "heart", If she had one. In reality I was just trying to wonder why they were obsessing about this girl. This insignificant human being.

"Oh okay then." Said Esme.

I knew she was sad because she knew something was up. I decided to at least sound a bit interested.

"Why is she coming here?" I asked. Not in a harsh tone but a thoughtful tone.

"I'm not sure. Renée left early because she was trying to get ready for Bella's arrival so I couldn't ask her." Esme said sounding upset because she wanted to know Bella more.

"Oh, okay. Well ill see if I meet her in school one day." I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

After that we all just dropped the discussion.

"Hey Em, wanna go hunting?" I asked, thirsty.

"Thought you'd never ask, little brother." He chuckled.

"How about you Jazz?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I just want to spend some time with Alice." He said with a grin on his face and he chuckled. She looked at him with a bright smile on her face for she knew what they were going to do.

"Yeah, don't worry about me Em. I don't care when you leave me." Rosalie said with a sarcastic tone. Obviously sad that Emmett didn't pass up the offer for staying with her.

"Ha don't worry babe, I know you'll survive without me you are a strong girl." Emmett said smiling.

"Got that right." she said nodding.

Then they started making out hard core. Carlisle and Esme left to their rooms, I'm guessing to give Rose and Em space, later Jasper gave an awkward look while Rose and Emmett were still making out. Alice just laughed and took Jaspers hand and they left, leaving me with these still making out couple. They made me sick, they're always making out, I don't get it. Don't they get tired of the same thing? I coughed to let them know I was still here and after a couple seconds Emmett laughed and Rosalie snarled at me.

«_You are just jealous edward_» she hissed.

«_Haha aw poor Ed, little brother don't worry, you'll get your girl one day._» Emmet thought and laughed again giving Rose the last kiss. Oh it was so disturbing.

«_You better bring him back fast Edward_.» Rose thought. I nodded and said "Don't worry you'll get your little puppy dog back soon."

«_Dude, not cool_» Emmet said sounding like a little kid. I just had to laugh, he always sounds like a little kid.

Emmet and I ran, starting our little hunting adventure.


	3. Bella 3

Chapter Three ~ Bella

* * *

The airplane ride was alright-a bit too long for my taste- but it helped me get some thinking done, even a couple tear drops slipped here and there. We made two stops, one in Kremling, Colorado and another one in Jacksonville, Florida. Once at the Miami airport I looked around for my luggage once I found it I went to the food court, the place Renée told me she would meet me at, as I was making my way I saw her and Phil and I felt nervous because I never really knew much about Phil. Every summer I would spend my time in Phoenix, Arizona with Renée and sometimes Phil, he was never really there for he-a minor league baseball player-was looking around for teams to play in or teenteams to coach. Phil finally found both here in Miami.

"Bella!" Renée squealed as she saw me. "Sweetie right here."

"Hi mom. Hi Phil," I said giving both of them hugs. Renée squeezed me hard. "It's really good to see you."

"I know! I'm so happy that you're finally here! I've been waiting for this day for twelve years." She said tears wanting to fall down.

She made me feel guilty for choosing Jacob and Forks over her. When my parents got divorced I was five years old and the judge first asked me who I wanted to be with and with out a doubt I said Jacob, he's been my best friend since he was in diapers. Well actually I said 'I want to be with Jake and daddy,' and the judge approved of me staying in Forks and giving custody to Charlie also because he thought he was a good guardian, him being a cop and all.

"I know. It's good to see you too, Phil. It's nice to know you have a stable job now." I said not wanting him to feel left out.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." He told me with a big grin.

I smiled in response. A very weak smile.

"Oh yeah and it's also good to see you. Your mother hasn't stopped talking about you-well since the divorce." Phil said divorce like it hurt him.

"Oh really?" I said surprised?

"Maybe," Renée said with a huge grin. "hey, are you hungry? I know I'm starved."

"Sure." I realized I was starved.

"Hmm let's see what they have good here." Said Renée.

"Oh no no no. I am _not _going to allow you nor Bella to eat here. We are going to somewhere more uhm elegant." Phil said.

"Oh stop it." Said Renée.

Renée and I are similar in many ways and one of those things happen to be that we don't really like elegant things. We are really simple people.

"Hey why not? Bella is finally here. It's time to celebrate." Said Phil.

"Fine, but just for today. Okay?" Said Renée, "what do you say, Bella?"

"Sure."

"Great, I know this place a couple blocks away from the house. We can stop by the house, drop your things and then we can go." Said Phil excited.

Once we got to the car I think my jaw would've dislocated itself because I had it open for so long. It was a beautiful car, expensive no doubt. The car was white, convertible, and I noticed the Volvo name on it.

Phil noticed me and said "You like it? It's a C70 Convertible Volvo, it's called Ice White and it's yours Bella."

I was dumbfounded and speechless. Wow. Wow oh wow. I never really liked gifts but with the price it probably cost I could not turn it down.

"Wow, um thank you so much. It's beautiful. I love it." I said.

"I hope you might, I told Phil it was too much but he insisted he wasn't going to leave the dealership til we bought the car." Said Renée biting her lip.

"Oh well yes I do. Thanks again Phil."

After we got in we stopped by the house but I couldn't see it because it was night and I didn't go in, Phil took my luggage inside and Renée and I stayed in the car. Later we went to this spanish restaurant I ate some fine food and for dessert I ate some spanish dish called flan. It was delicious and sweet. Later we finally left and we were driving back to the house. The house was pretty big, I'd say medium size but compared to the house I lived in Forks it was huge. Inside it was painted a beige-gold, tiled floors, a big spiral staircase,.really fine couches and a couple mirrors hanging on the walls. It must've been Phil's idea because my mom is not this creative, she's more simple. The inside of the house was beautiful.

"Do you like it honey? One of my coworkers designed it for us. Her name is Esme and her children go to the same school you'll be going to, maybe you will see them there." Said Renée with a wary face, probably worried I might not like the house.

I got to admit, it's too much for me but it looks nice.

"It's beautiful mom, I like it. Tell Esme I said she did a really good job. Fantastic actually."

"I will. Now go on upstairs and go see your room, it's the last one to the left."

I obeyed and went upstairs, when I entered I nearly stopped breathing. The room was thrice the size of my old room, it also had tiled floors, a door that lead to the bathroom, a big closet that was already filed with clothes-maybe Renée or Esme filled it out knowing I didn't have the appropriate clothing-a queen sized bed with blankets and matching pillow cases that consisted with brown/gold, and walls that were painted the same beige-gold tone that was found downstairs. I was tired-jet lag I assumed-I remembered the gift Jacob gave me and took it out of my bag and when I opened it I almost cried. He hand-carved me a wooden wolf that was chained to a gold bracelet. I put it close to my heart, let a few tears slip out, and went to my bathroom to take a shower. Once I changed to my ever favorite pajamas-a shirt and sweatpants-then I went downstairs to say goodnight and give my thanks to Renée and Phil. Later I went back up to my room, and jumped to the bed really tired. I was well about to fall asleep when I remembered I start school in four days and I was really nervous, after 30 minutes I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: How do you think im doing with the story?**


	4. Edward 4

Chapter Four ~ Edward

* * *

Ugh school.

I am getting tired of school, it is getting worse by the year-too boring if you ask me-teachers  
used to be spontaneous, now they are dull. I think once I complete all my four years here I might as well  
quit school forever. I'm sick of repeating high school for the past eighty years or so.

Once we-Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice-arrived to school in my Volvo, my friends-Connor and Steven  
- were talking about a party they were making and asked if we all wanted to come. We never really  
refuse parties because it helps our façade even though we barely spend a lot of time in parties because  
they just get out of control.

"Sure." I said.

"Of course, we will be there, we always are. The party doesn't start til Emmett and I are there." Said  
Rosalie laughing.

"You got that right babe." Said Emmett leaning in for a kiss, once again I am disturbed.

"Great the party starts at eight on friday." Said Cannor.

«_Yes, that means that Alice will be able to come also, maybe Jasper will let me have a quick dance with her._»  
Thought Steven.

I let out a quick low snarl that the humans couldn't hear.

«_Edward, what happened_?» Thought Alice worried.

«_Is something wrong_?» Thought Emmett.

Jasper too let out a low snarl because he understood what I felt.

Alice and Jasper were inseparable, just like Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme because  
vampires only love one person throughout their whole existence. Hmm, I guess I will never find  
my lover because for over eighty years I have never fallen in love with anyone but it doesn't bother  
me, not even when I was human did anyone ever interest me enough to love them-except my family  
-but that is different. I guess I might be always alone because no one can keep up with my mood  
swings or my ability to hear their thoughts.

Jasper knew what I was feeling and he gave out a cough and said "Well we should get going. Don't  
want to be late and hear the fury of the "All Powerful Mr. Dextric"." «_Don't worry, Edward. You'll find_  
_ her soon enough._» He thought.

Everyone let out a sigh and went towards their classes. In my first period class I have Mr. Dextric  
who teaches English with Alice, Jasper, Connor, Kyle, Kaylie, Eric, and Sebastian. I think the most  
coolest person in that class-aside from Alice and Jasper-is Sebastian. We have a lot in common  
and he is not vain like most kids in Miami. We were just entering as the bell rang. I took my  
seat in the table next to the window in the back of the room along with Alice and Jasper.

"What was that all about?" Said Alice.

"Steven wanted to take you away from Jasper and keep you for himself." I said.

"Oh haha. Don't worry you guys. That'll never happen. Not even in a million years." Alice chimed.

«_Edward, it's monday, have you heard anything about the new girl?_» Thought Alice. Seriously!  
Again with this new girl.

"I don't know! I haven't heard anyone talk about her yet." I hissed, low and really annoyed.

_«I'm sorry, Edward. Calm down I won't talk about her again_.» She looked at the floor really sad.

Dammit! I hate seeing my family sad, especially if I cause it.

«E_dward!_» Snapped Jasper. He gave me a hostile look and I deserved it.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. Please forgive me. I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm sorry." I  
wanted to kick myself. I am a gentleman not like most teens these days.

«_It's fine. I won't talk about it again._» She said still sad.

"No, really I'm truly sorry. I don't know what has happened to me. I'm sorry Alice."

«_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop this now. We all know how short your temper is._»

"Fine. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I will stop." I said giving out a snicker. She hated it when I  
used her full name.

After first period I had Advanced Spanish, Honors History, Lunch, Gym, PreCalculus, and  
Advanced Biology. No one has seen nor heard anything about this new girl. Eh who knows maybe  
she ran back home? It doesn't matter to me anyways. Maybe it's best everything went back to  
"normal". I was on my way to the car when I heard all their thoughts.

«Aw man, I was looking forward to meeting the clumsy girl.» Thought Emmett.

«Well I guess I have to find a way to make Alice happy again.» Thought Jasper.

«...And we were going to go shopping, and do each others hair, and...» Thought Alice.

«_Wow I can't believe I painted my nails this color. I wonder if the new girl likes painting her nails,_  
_ whoa. Wow, whoa hold up, did I just think what I thought I thought wo_w.» Thought Rosalie.

Ugh, seriously! When will this madness end? For crying out loud even Rosalie stopped thinking about  
herself and thought about this girl. I'm going to have to do something about this woman. I know it's  
unjust but still she surely know's how to get even _self-absorbed_ _vampires_ to think about her and  
without her consent. It's absurd.

"I'm going for a run you guys." I said quickly. "I'll meet you guys at the house."

Alice nodded and said "Bye Edward, Don't be late."

"Yeah whatever." Said Rosalie.

"You better not be planing to go hunting without us." Said Emmett.

"I promise I will wait for you guys."

And with that Alice got in the driver's seat and left.

I waited for awhile then I started walking North for about three miles, and when I found my little meadow.  
I laid down on the grass and just stood there for a couple of minutes. The warm Floridian breeze brushing  
across my face, the palm trees swaying in sync with the wind, the birds chirping, ants marching, no car  
sound, and no human voice. This was peace. This was what I needed. I let out a sigh then got my cell phone  
out and texted Esme saying ' I'll be out for a couple more hours. Don't worry about me.' Then of course she  
said ' It's fine, Edward. Take all the time you need. I love you.' I let my thoughts wonder for awhile, instead of  
giving all my powers to my senses-as I did when I hunted-I gave in to my brain and thoughts. At first I was  
thinking of the tranquility here and how beautiful this little meadow of mine was, then I thought about nothing,  
absolutely nothing and I liked it.

After thinking about nothing for an hour I came across a new scent. I didn't realize it at first but later the smell  
kept growing stronger, then I found where the scent was coming from. It was a new flower that didn't grow  
here, well I haven't seen it here. It was a bell flower, this small pure white bell flower was beautiful. Hmm, how  
interesting, this new bell flower, and the new girl Bella. I wonder why she didn't show up today? Renée probably  
already told Esme, I think Renée is Esme's one and only girl friend. How sweet, Renée makes Esme happy,  
anyone that is able to make Esme happy is worthy of kindness to the extreme, so I should try to make Bella fee  
l a bit welcomed. Ha _vampire welcomes new human to school_, how lovely.

I didn't really notice my thirst until I remembered what Emmett said, then I felt the dry ache in my throat, and I was  
thirsty but I made a promise not to hunt. I know my eyes will be coal black tomorrow, everyone in school already  
knows our eyes change color, we just tell them it changes depending on our mood, _not_ thirst. I had to leave  
my tranquil meadow because it was 6:50 at night. Tomorrow I have a test in Biology and History, I wish I could  
sleep, I wish I could oversleep.

When I get home I see everyone in the living room. Rosalie is talking to Emmett, Esme is watching a movie with  
Carlisle, and Alice and Jasper are playing cards. I didn't know what to do; I didn't have a girlfriend to talk to, to  
watch a movie with, to play cards with, and I didn't even want to play the piano, I haven't played in awhile. Oh don't  
get me wrong there were many girls wanting to go out with me but no one held my interest and they were all self  
absorbent.

Esme turned around when she heard me come in. "Hey, Edward."

"Hi Esme." I said smiling.

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing, I went running and then I encountered myself with a beautiful white bell flower."

«Maybe it's a sign.» Thought Carlisle.

"Oh how lovely, but Edward, bell flowers don't grow here. They die easily, I tried to keep two alive but they died the  
next day." Said Esme.

"I know Esme, I was surprised myself. Maybe it is a sign Carlisle, who knows." I shrugged and walked away to my room.


	5. Bella 5

I hate getting sick. Especially if it means that people have to take care of me. I don't like people looking after me like if I was a little five year old. I guess I'm not used to this hot weather because yesterday I got a fever and I still had a bit of fever today. I think the only reason I'm happy is because I got to miss school today, but I can't procrastinate any longer. I have to go to school tomorrow, bleh. All I did today was stay in this huge bed all day, sleep, eat a sandwich, shower, and sleep. Yes, I slept like five times today and took two showers because I kept on waking up like a sweaty pig.

Renée and I visited the school Friday at 5 in the afternoon and I nearly fainted, the school was ginormous. Huge was an understatement. I met my counselor and she was nice -brown haired, green eyes, golden skinned, and slim- she also gave me my schedule and a map of the school, I've tried so hard to memorize my classes and map, I think I got it. I have Digital Art first period with Mr. Shapiro, then Pre Calculus with Mrs. Agrasilva, Honors English with Mr. Burton, Honors Italian with Frazier, Advanced History with Mr. Walker, Gym with Coach Curtis, and Advanced Biology with Mr. Benitz. It's 10:35 I think I should start going to sleep right now, even with all my sleeping I think I can afford a couple more hours of sleep.

When I woke up, I got up fast because I noticed it was really bright outside. Alarmed, I checked my phone to see what time it was and I was so relieved when I saw it was only 5:30 am, school started at 8:20 so I had time, more than enough time actually. I got up because I knew sleep was impossible and went to raid my closet, I still didn't know what they packed me here. I saw many clothes, more than I've had my whole life. To the left I saw tank tops and undershirts -a rainbow collection of them- in the next section I saw t-shirts -casual and semi formal- then there was a section full of shorts and capri's, also there was a section of jeans -from a range of faded jeans to dark jeans to riped pale jeans and riped dark jeans- lastly there was a section that consisted of cardigans, varsity jackets, and three pea coats. I was speechless all the clothes were beautiful, I usually wouldn't wear these types of clothing but I was wiling to try something new. I

especially couldn't leave the clothes there since I found out that Esme and her daughter named Alice -I think that was her name- were the ones that gave me this gift; Alice might see me in school and she will be upset if I'm not wearing the clothing she gave me. Anyways I didn't have anything weather-appropriate to wear.

I chose a dark blue tank top, black jeans, a blue white cardigan, and a pair of Converse All Stars that had the same blue tone as my shirt and cardigan; and I laid them on my bed. Then I organized my binder, pens, pencils, my calculator, my map, and my schedule in my backpack. After awhile of just siting in my bed I went to take a nice hot 30 minute shower, the hot water felt so nice against my tense back muscles and my face. I brushed my teeth and changed into the clothes I picked out earlier -aside from my shoes- then I went downstairs and poured myself some cereal, went back upstairs, programmed my phone alarm to ring at 7:40 am, turned the television on and found a nice movie to watch while eating my bowl of cereal on my bed, legs crossed. When my phone alarm ringed I let out a little groan, turned off my tv, out my shoes on, got my bookbag, keys, phone, bowl and went downstairs.

Once I reached the kitchen I put my bowl in the dishwasher -thank God, I was getting tired of the constant hand washing we had to do in Charlie's house- I saw Renée about to leave off with Phil, said my goodbyes to them and left right behind them. I nearly panicked when I saw my beautiful car there, waiting for me. I was half expecting to see my rusty old red truck I used to have, so when I saw my new shiny white convertible I nearly had a heart attack. I laughed to myself quietly, started the car then went on my way to school. The drive is twenty minutes away from my house, when I finally made it to the school lot I saw the frightening welcome sign that read 'Miami Central High School' and gulped. This was it. I saw lots of cars here and a couple buses, I panicked because I thought I was late and I looked at the clock in the dashboard. I was relieved when I noticed it was only 8:10. A handful of students checked out my car while I was parking it, of

course it didn't stand out but anyone would've noticed this car because it was clearly the whitest, cleanest, newest car in the lot. I blushed as I saw the students watching me, oh how I wanted to be buried -I hated attention too much pressure, and it made me nervous, anxious, and everything in between.

I heard three people whistling, a couple people chatting, commenting on car and driver. Ugh Phil. Thank you. I like the car and all but still.

"Dude check it out, it's the Ice White." One guy said.

"The what?".said another.

"The Volvo C70 Ice White coupe convertible, the one your mom wouldn't let you buy."

"Oh! Wow this chick is rocking it." I blushed when he said that.

I turned the car off, got my stuff, and got out of my car. Almost everyone in the parking lot turned to look at me. Was there something on me? Did I bring my pants? They should stop staring before I trip on something. The walk from the car to the school felt like an eternity. I checked my phone to see the time, it was 8:15, I had five minutes. Luckily I knew were my first period class was and it was close to the entrance. I entered the computer lab with two minutes to spare no one was here yet but I was 100% sure it was my room because of the big sign that said Mr. Shapiro.

Mr. Shapiro saw me and said "Welcome, How may I help you?" With a very welcoming smile. He was tall, golden curly hair, brown eyes, looked to be 23 or so, very young.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a new student here and this is my new class." I said shyly.

"Oh, well hello then. I hope you have fun in this class. Your seat will be 12, it's right over there next to the window."

"Thank you." And with that I walked away.

I liked my new seat, it was in the back, away from the spotlight. The window were I was sitting near at was the window that looked into the school, not out, when the bell rang and I saw every walking in the school and going into their classrooms. I got my journal out and just doodled random designs on it, to my left I heard my chair move and I just ignored it, continuing doodling.

"Oh, hello I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Aulen. Are you a new student here?" Said the guy to my left-Sebastian- as he was sitting down. He was gorgeous -dark brown hair that almost covered his eyes, his green eyes, bright white smile, and tan.

"Yeah, I'm Bella Swan and I just moved here."

"Oh, thats nice. Hopefully we have more classes together." He said with a big smile.

I just smiled back shyly, nodded and returned to my doodling. Later the chair to my right moved too, I ignored it at first but the person to my right talked to me.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, I'm daughter of Esme." Said a girl with a very musical voice.

I turned to look because the name surprised me. When I saw her my mouth almost flew open. She was overly gorgeous -pixie like in figure and hair which had girly spikes that flew in every direction, a perfect pale face, super white teeth that made Sebastian's teeth look horrible, and just an overall prefect pale figure.

"Oh, uh, Hi. Nice to meet you." I said.

"I see you chose your clothes nicely," she said. "I think you look nice in it. I wanted to put more girly things in it but Esme kept telling me to put casual sporty things in it. I hope you liked the clothes."

"Oh yeah, thank you so much. I'm not really a big fan of gifts," especially clothing or fancy cars, " but I love it."

When I said that she frowned a little bit but composed herself really fast.

"Well I'm glad you like it, if you need any help I'm here. And I hope we have more classes together." Alice said with a huge grin.

"Yeah me, too. Thanks again."

With that the bell rang and class started. Mr. Shapiro handed me an index card that had my username and password for the computer. The class actually past by fast, Alice and I talked a little bit more. She asked me if I needed help with my project and I did, a little bit. At first I said no but she insisted and I agreed. When the bell rang I logged off my computer and started getting up but was stopped when Alice came in front of me, stoping me in my tracks.

"Need help finding your next class?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you. I kind of tried to memorize the map and I think I got it. Thanks anyways." I smiled.

"Okay, see you around Bella."

"Bye Alice."

I entered my Pre Calculus class and the eight kids that were already there looked at me at once, I blushed and went straight to Mrs. Agrasilva. She greeted me and gave me a seat in the back, again I was grateful. The kids in my class looked at me for awhile but then looked away. The other classes were of the same manner, I got my seat in the back, away from people's eyes. I had another class with Sebastian and this girl named Onyx. Onyx was really friendly polite and funny, she reminded me of Angela and Jessica all mixed up in one. It was time for lunch and I was quite hungry. Onyx offered to sit with me at lunch if I didn't have anyone to sit with and I accepted. Alice, who was also in my Italian class offered the same thing. She said she wanted me to see something. I at once was very frightened.


	6. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE

HEY GUYS !

Im Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo Sorry I haven't been able to update to the story. I've gotten busy fast and it is just crazy.

I just wanted to let you know that I will try my best to continue the story BUT there will be some MAJOR changes in the story.

1. Im sorry but I just cannot write a fanfic about Bella and Edward; I dont know I just lost my Edwarspiracion (like my word ? ;)) , anyways I want to pair her up with Jasper now...

2. I will first have to change the majority of the chapters and then continue my story.. I know its been forever but just stay there with me , its still my first fanfic I have written...

3. I'll probably change the rating too... maybe M or T ...

4. I will try my best to give you the changes to the story I have CURRENTLY first , then I will add... Ill have the changes done before or on NOVEMBER 10... If I don't you guys have every single right to hunt me down... ahah. But then on 11.16 ill be watching Breaking Dawn pt 2 ... like the majority of y'all... so i'll try to keep a steady schedule.

Thank you for your patience.

With Love, Yours Truly.


End file.
